


Everydody dies in the nightmare

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Everydody dies in the nightmare

00序幕

练习室。第一次见面。木浦男孩靠着墙，毫无防备地露出笑容，有两颗小小的虎牙。申东熙套着很亮的黄色羽绒服，在其他并不算友好的笑容中，李东海比他的外套还要惹眼。

申东熙：李东海这个人，相当的甜，相当的会撒娇，但是也相当的会拿捏，因为稍微再过头一点就会甜得发腻。

像一支融化的奶油冰淇淋，即便奶油顺着脆壳甜筒淌下来，黏糊糊地粘到手指上，仍然会让人觉得他很甜。

甜得让人自惭形秽。

01

申东熙怕水，他没经历过溺水，但看见浪水一波一波的涌过来，仍会觉得喘不上气。

此时他在又窄又急的河道上漂流，塑料轮胎上的带子被他抓得很紧，那种感觉就涌上来，身边很多工作人员，身后有朋友们，申东熙在心里劝说自己，就这一小段距离而已。洞穴里很暗，他仰头去看嶙峋的洞顶和倒挂的蝙蝠，依然让他害怕，但比流水带来的窒息感要好的很多。

其实没有很多想法，申东熙只是期盼着这段距离能快点过去，或者是说，再慢一点他就能适应了。先前每个人轮胎挤在一起的时候，朴正洙捂着麦克问过他好几次感觉怎么样，实在不行就上岸去，可能是有同感的，怕水和怕高一样，都是没理由的恐惧。申东熙摆着手说，没事儿的哥，我坚持得住，况且这个地方也没办法再到上岸去了。

口是心非，申东熙还是想往岸上跑，双脚都在渴望踩踏陆地的实感。李东海的声音就是这个时候响起来的，整个人太快乐，他喊着哥，哥，你能做到的！

申东熙连头都不敢回，也没回答，李东海的声音一阵阵传过来，洞穴给他打一层回音。都说声带是最后衰老的器官，李东海的声音还跟二十岁一样，带鼻音还有点薄，能听到喉头的颤抖，都还是少年那种质地。

几声回音传过来，就像李东海连着叫他很迫切一样，像李东海这样的孩子迫切起来，有多少能真正拒绝他呢？

如果说他申东熙闭上眼睛是在逃避自己飘在水上的事实，那李东海就是会伸手掀他眼罩的皮小孩。

他们漂到洞口，李东海的尾音还远远地追过来，申东熙睁眼，洞穴外不明朗，还在飘雨，他没想过自己怎么只听得见李东海的声音，光想着原来我还在水面上。

02

申东熙什么时候开始感受到自己与别人的不一样，可能是小时候第一次发现别家小孩吃饭的碗只有自己一半那么大；也可能是爱上跳舞之后，总有人要来问他一句“原来这样也是可以跳舞的”；还可能是进到公司，身处那一片优越的环境之中才发觉到自己的真相。

所以这样的对比让申东熙又一次看清了自己，都说他是独一无二的爱豆，但其实独一无二不过是美化之后的另类罢了。偶尔，只是偶尔，申东熙不是没想过如果他能像其他的艺人一样——即使是放在花田里不好分辨的那种样子，会不会也比现在好很多。

“但是哥，你真的很厉害，是你自己就很厉害。”

李东海说这话的时候吓了申东熙一大跳，睡眠都给他吓走了，他差点以为李东海看出了他努力埋得很深的想法。

那个时候他们还睡一间房，李东海在黑夜里陡然出声，窸窸窣窣地，好像翻了个身，翻到申东熙那个方向。

木浦男孩的纯粹是深在骨子里的，他喜欢跟信任的人分享他的心思。他曾经在夜里对着申东熙说个不停，说很多东西，说憧憬说梦想，说他很小时候远离的木浦和家庭，也在某些时候说起申东熙。

申东熙一度缺少对这些话的同感，那个时候他是想着公私分明，同事和真朋友，不清不楚的话会很难处理好。对于他自己来说，李东海感性过头了，跟他格格不入。

李东海这句话让他突然变得很敏感，申东熙想，是我那里做的不好漏了马脚吗，还是说，这个男孩是看到什么才来解读我？

“为什么这么说？”

“不是那样的——”男孩在夜里慢吞吞地开口，“之前演唱会上我其实看见了。”

那天李东海是无意的，他在宝蓝海里偶然回头，看见申东熙冲着某个方向微微发怔，因为他在粉丝堆里辨认出了属于他自己的手幅。

那种惊喜的神色，谁都可以看出来申东熙真的很高兴，没有哪个艺人出道后是不在意喜爱和认可的，直到他转身回去拉金希澈，这个时候李东海才意识到申东熙并没他表现出的那么成熟和无所谓。他的东熙哥头一次，起码是李东海的记忆里，像个受宠若惊好不容易讨到糖果的孩子一样，把手幅指给金希澈看。

李东海难受起来，他想，东熙哥是个很厉害的哥哥，他默默地付出了很多，为什么那么多人都看不见呢？

他揣不住秘密，满腹心思就在夜里冒泡泡，他想来想去就觉得说，不管如何他得把这个讲给申东熙听。

他等了很久，久到他以为申东熙都睡着了。

然后他听见一声很小的叹息，有点点无奈，申东熙说，东海，我睡着了啊。

李东海在接着黑暗里睁开他的眼睛了然：哥不想跟我谈这个。

03

李东海有很真实的孩子气，看见雨水还会很开心的那种。

申东熙从认识他到现在依旧这么认为，这孩子思想很自由，浪漫又温暖，说过梦想是天上的星星才会让他们去追逐这样的话。

人也很漂亮，脸蛋和心也一样，还是那个问题，这样的人有谁能拒绝呢？

有些时候申东熙觉得自己可以，比起李东海身边的其他人来说，他是最能拒绝他的人，可能就从一顿饭开始。他很喜欢李东海这样的孩子，但是李东海总让他窥探到不同的自己。

李东海善意的接近会让申东熙想到自己刻意的亲和力，虽然他是真的想和成员们很快的亲近起来，但他也确实带着被更好接纳的目的去做那些事情：他变魔术，学电视里的gagman，成为那种拉拢和掀动气氛的活宝。

以前的申东熙是个很胆小的人。他知道自己的黯淡，就会选择远离光源，他不是不喜欢李东海，他和李东海也不是真的尴尬。

但是面对李东海打来的电话他却什么都说不出来，这就是他的性格，不会去指责也不会去倾诉，太局限在一个理智的框架之中。

节目上的神童讲：“坦白说，我和李东海最尴尬。”申东熙没有百分百这样想，但是神童也是申东熙一部分，他顶着神童的名字活动了这么久，面对李东海的时候居然不想用申东熙的想法回答他。

“哥，我们不尴尬的吧，我从来没觉得我们尴尬过，我们还用过一年半的同一个房间啊！”

木浦男孩肯定看见新闻了，不知道是哪篇报道，可能添油加醋了不少，所以才会打电话来表达委屈。

申东熙上面的心理活动被咽了个干干净净，有种不明亮的情愫主导他，最后神童对着电话那头很冷静地说，不就是那样的嘛。

提到相处尴尬的时候李东海早换到别的房间了，大晚上听不见李东海找他说话的时候申东熙居然会觉得不习惯。

他试着回忆，发现自己仍然能想得起李东海说的绝大部分话，后知后觉地发现自己那些夜晚都有很好地在听。

直到那个晚上——

他沉默了很久，心悸又心惊，李东海居然真的探到了他心里很深很隐晦的一隅，是演唱会他看见手幅之后忘记藏好的东西。他也知道李东海的意思，这个善良又很直接的孩子在对他表达自己的珍惜。申东熙被李东海搞得很心软，看见手幅是惊喜，李东海的话则让他感到被理解。

说白了他就是敏感，但李东海同样细腻，感受到申东熙抗拒深入的聊天，也就没再提起。

李东海还是跟平常一样黏他，或者是跟其他哥哥撒娇，总之没什么不一样的，但是申东熙有点空落落的，非要形容，就是遗落在沙发缝隙里的钥匙和车子后座上的钱包。

“我不想做没有哥的super show。”

他跟那天一样平躺，记忆里翻找李东海的声音，然后开始做梦。

冗长的梦，他很深地沉到了水里面，四肢百骸都乏力，淹得太厉害了，周围一片深海的暗，然后他慌乱地划动四肢往上游，看见一双很漂亮的眼睛。

眼尾有点长，也有点阔，双眼皮很宽，目光澄透，还泛着水光，那是一双属于李东海的眼睛。

李东海怎么能出现在那里，梦里的申东熙有点绝望，他明明那么怕水。

04

早年综艺有两种风格，一种是申东熙很能吃香的搞笑路线，一种是让人潸然泪下的走向。

那年过得很艰难，大队上了好几期那样的节目。节目里主持人满脸都是同情，问题却残忍又悲切。

李东海一次又一次被提到，让他说出过世的父亲，直到看到泛红的眼圈和泪花才肯放过他。更多时候他的话会被朴正洙半路拦截，然后接着开口，让镜头记录下满脸泪痕和身后默默揩眼泪的成员。

木浦男孩撑着发红的眼眶，愣是把牙咬得死死才没落很多泪出来。憋哭不好受，会憋得牙龈发烫，喉头哽涩，录制结束李东海的眼眶仍然红得吓人。

这孩子最爱哭，谁都知道，申东熙没有上去安慰他。他默默盯住那个背影，很无力又很麻木。

命运扑面而来，他根本帮不了他。

李东海那年长到二十岁，开始独自承担愁苦，申东熙很明白，李东海不缺他的安慰。

因为孩子气太厚，大多数人久而久之就忘了李东海也是经过层层选拔出道的残忍，体会过出道计划泡汤的失望，他是那种少见的，经历苦痛也愿意真诚而善良的人。

所以申东熙最后只走上去，第一次主动去揽那个还没多少练出什么肌肉的肩膀，告诉他，我们还是希望你能很纯粹地长大，如果你还愿意继续当一个孩子。

有这么一层因素吧，谁都觉得李东海的纯粹很了不起，自己没有，就不希望他那一份也消失不见，就会下意识地去守住。

所以他一直活得真挚又自然，热情又丰沛，就像他的笑容，他的眼泪。申东熙第一次看见李东海大笑到落泪，震惊地忘了刚刚拿到手的炒猪肉外卖。

“为什么那么多眼泪？”

李东海不知道被哪个成员戳中了笑点，笑得一巴掌招呼在申东熙大腿上，又一头埋在他的肩窝里，申东熙然后感受到有不属于汗水温度的液体浸到了T恤里。

我也不知道，李东海一边随手摸掉泪水一边回答他。

那时的申东熙心锁得紧紧的，不明白一个人怎么这么能哭，水做的年轻人吗？又想，李东海大概也就是堆积起来的雨水这个程度。

后来的申东熙也不明白在李东海身上感受到底那种溺水感从何而来，他不舒服了，就想避开。

但李东海喜欢黏申东熙，他们经常是挨着站的，他说话要躲到对方身后去，吃饭要去靠对方肩膀，甚至录综艺他也要伸手去扣申东熙的破洞裤，百无聊赖地把沙拉的标签挨着粘他哥一身都是。

申东熙不曾拒绝这些，但他拒绝一切可能靠近的机会。

他是真的不爱表达，比起说，他更喜欢付出，没人知道也无所谓。其实他以前也会怀疑自己到底有没有大声表达的资格，宝蓝海里有多少是属于自己的，他不去估量，但是有那么一两盏也很知足。

他第一次试着打开心锁的时候，他说，如果我这样的形象拖累了组合，我愿意退出。

反正当时气氛不好，队友说不出话，感觉却莫名熟悉。

记忆很跳脱，申东熙想起出道没多久的一次隐藏摄像头，要他们去骗李赫宰和没怎么哭过的金厉旭。那个时候申东熙装作要退队，反正气氛跟现在一样，被他搞得一团糟，他一遍一遍告诉自己这是演技，心里多多少少开始臆想如果这样的事情真的发生——

每个人都在真实这种假设吧，金希澈摔了筷子，朴正洙沉默不语，同样知情的曺圭贤也颤抖地说话，李赫宰委屈得瞬间落泪，最后连金厉旭都哭了，但是申东熙的记忆缺少了李东海那一块。不知道是自己忘了还是不敢看，那个对他表示过珍惜的李东海，在这种设想下会怎么样。

他压住喉头的颤抖，把什么都抛掉了，不管怎么样，只要他顶着神童的名字活动一天，他还是可能听见“连神童也喜欢吗”这种话。

就当做搞笑综艺的申东熙走了一回煽情路线好了。

这事儿过了多久没人记得，他们忙起来都是日夜颠倒的，后来回到宿舍，李东海一头就扎过来，又被结结实实地搂住，他什么没说，申东熙也什么都知道。

李东海从来没有站在痛苦之外规劝他，甚至有点傻，还想着这样跟他共享。

05

“这个胖胖的MC是谁呀？我们哥哥在给他鞠躬呢？”

“不知道，可能是gagman吧。”

06

但李东海的拥抱仍然让申东熙感到梦魇里的溺水感。

他了然李东海跨越时间在体恤他，好几年前，好几周前，李东海用拥抱填补隐藏摄像缺失的记忆，顺便还想温暖一下他爬上岸后湿漉漉的身心。

他说不清，让他溺水的是李东海本人，还是那些李东海身上他无法拥有的东西。

然后申东熙抬手拍拍李东海，好了好了，他说，没什么大不了的。

07

李东海发现申东熙的改变是在对方要入伍前的演唱会。

申东熙的part总是很少，那次是唯一一次独唱的环节，李东海在忙乱的后台换好衣服，他刚刚要把耳麦戴上检查一下，属于申东熙的前奏响起来。

工作人员在给成员们整理麦克和衣物，四周是汗水，交流声，乱哄哄的四处都是人，忙得有条不絮。

申东熙开始唱歌，不管彩排多少次，情感是没法预先准备的。李东海在彩排时也听了好几回，没哪一次有这么难受。

他站在那里不做声地听，灵魂出窍一样。

抛开别的不说，申东熙真的不只会跳舞，他的声音条件同样优越——厚而饱满，有那种颗粒分明却细腻的质感。

金希澈走过来说，演唱会集中一点呀你小子。

李东海抬头露出他那种猫咪一样的笑容，他很骄傲地说：歌唱得真的很好啊，得让东熙哥多唱才行。

虽然申东熙最后还是没说出什么话，都交代在歌词里，还有就是哭得厉害，拿整张毛巾盖住脸，默不作声地落很多了泪。

李东海期盼着申东熙的改变，他以前没等到，还冲申东熙发过很大一通脾气。那个时候申东熙什么都来不及说，他也不想那样，要他坦坦荡荡承认他想要的是被爱和被欣赏，需要他比别人花更大的心理建设。

他笑容大概不好看，东海，他说，就跟我没有溺水却怕水一个道理，我不是要避开你，也不是要跟成员分割开。

申东熙又停住，到这里他就已经说不下去了，他任李东海的眼泪来淹他，心说李东海是为了大家好，他就是那样一个纯粹的小孩，反正心脏不会喘气，在梦魇里也不会被溺死，顶多害怕地无法呼吸。又想自己果然不适合掏心掏肺地表达，跟水也不合。

李东海当然不知道申东熙的想法，他惊喜地发现他的东熙哥改变，看对方慢慢放弃抗拒他，放弃心上拴了很久的锁，一点点地表达自己。

他们甚至还在节目里一起吃了一顿饭。

那顿咖喱五花肉申东熙吃得很高兴，那个小小的食用油盖子让他看到了李东海成长多年依然拥有孩子那样的冒冒失失。他举着那个盖子给工作人员看，自己都没意识到脸上的笑容和眼神有多真实。

收拾桌子的时候，申东熙被那种自然而然地感觉惊到，他甚至有点怀念跟李东海用房间的那一年半，但是能上哪去找呢，遗落的不只是沙发缝隙里的钥匙和车子后座的钱包。

“所以一直是我单方面觉得我们尴尬。”

后来他在直播里这么回应李东海，是的，在他跟自己和解之前，他遗落的还有他一面渴望一面努力逃离的东西。他有在努力追回它们了，他花了很大工夫减肥，开起了YouTube，但是他还是怕水。

李东海在电话那头叼着牙刷，嘴里含含糊糊，讲话还混着泡沫，他说哥和我的心是一样的啊！

申东熙笑得很开心，他没有很正面的回答这个问题，他又想到李东海这个人，明明是活得很通透的人，偏偏要选择做个心软和纯粹的孩子，也居然不矛盾，露出笑容的李东海就像是一个饱满的奶嗝。

他对着那些纯粹真挚难得手足无措，所以他始终无法主动站到李东海那边去。

08

申东熙觉得自己在搞明白这种溺水感和那种不明不白的情愫之前，他都配不上李东海不知有意还是无意的亲近。

对方明净得几乎让他自愧。

他曾经做了很多爱豆不该做的事情，后来沉淀下来，拿到花的时候脑子发热，不管怎样，申东熙想着我就再这么不靠谱一次。

花是经纪人买来的，不是很好看，但用来庆祝小分队一位是足够的。他抱着花冲上去，用嬉笑来掩饰那股熟悉的溺水感。没人看得出来，申东熙就收起担心，他把花塞到李东海手里，然后给了他一个短暂的拥抱。

之后是红衣伴舞们，都在祝福他们，申东熙很满意，重新退回旁观者的位置。他本身是一个导演，连剧本里都没写，只有他自己知道那束花远远不止庆祝一位这么简单。

最终那束花被两个弟弟传来换去，后台跟好些人合照几次就不知放那去了。李东海走之前想起来，想找，但是一点印象也没有。

“哥，花不见了。”

申东熙没吱声，他看见了，合照之后花被经纪人拿开，又无心地扔在待机室的一角。

花脱离了花店这种环境也新鲜不了多久，申东熙最后一次看到它的时候花瓣已经开始打蔫儿了，不要也好，申东熙松了很大一口气，就像完成一件任务一样。

他唯一的演员没有看透他的私心。

这是件好事。

申东熙冲李东海摇头，“我也没看见，想要花的话，下回哪个成员来看你们要他给你好了。”

李东海觉得不太对劲，申东熙不是爱来应援的那种成员。

“哥，是什么啊？惊喜吗？”他说不上来这个感觉，找不到的那束花总让他觉得他错失了什么。

申东熙笑得很大声，模样又坦然。李东海放弃在对方脸上找到端倪，看对方动动嘴唇说，那你就不要知道了。

打哑谜呢，后来李东海也这样，他不去猜测申东熙赋予那束花的意义，自己同样刻意地不把话讲清楚。

那阵他们不常见面，私信聊天比现在要多，初雪的时候，木浦男孩是第一个发来的消息，只比手机的天气提示晚一些。

李东海对这些自然天气有些说不上来的热忱，比方雨，也包括雪。

“哥！下雪了！”

“初雪！”

“我有话给你说！”

“但是雪太大了，我屏幕上都是雪，没法打字了。”

李东海打字慢，可能手指也冻很僵，申东熙等着消息一条条地慢悠悠浮到锁屏界面，才点开。

申东熙一直知道自己预感很准，但是那次不敢贸然去想李东海到底要告诉他什么，他失笑地退出界面，抬眼就能从阳台上看出去。

没有公寓的遮挡，他能看见阳台对过去那些低矮房顶上落满的雪，茫茫很大一片，干净又安静。

09

申东熙怕水，他没经历过溺水，但看见浪水一波一波的涌过来，仍会觉得喘不上气。

此时他飘在那个窄窄的水道，松开了抓得紧紧的轮胎带子。原来真的只有很短一段距离，申东熙想，他已经飘出了洞穴，外面雨蒙蒙的，不明朗，很细的雨一丝丝斜落到脸上。

申东熙抹了把脸，双脚重新踩回陆地真的很好。李东海从后面磨磨蹭蹭走过来，他说哥你看，不是做到了嘛，真的很厉害。

他用那种很清透的眼神注视申东熙。

申东熙禁不起李东海那样看他，他以前说过的吧，很少有人能拒绝李东海，申东熙以为自己是属于那个少数派的，但前提是他真的能避开李东海的眼睛。

申东熙描述过那双眼睛，喜欢夸他的眼皮和眼尾，却总避开最动人的瞳仁和目光。

他不想再怕水，不管是先现实还是梦魇。

但李东海那双孩童般的双眼，不温不火地，一汪清水一样淹灭了他。

还是输了啊，申东熙想。

00序幕

练习室。李东海倚过来，脸挨着申东熙的肩膀。他戴着简单的黑色针织帽，张口说话的时候会呵出白雾。

窗外有雪。李东海突然说，他不想错过今年的春天，草变绿的那一刻，他想亲眼看着。

申东熙：李东海还是那样一个孩子，属于美好、星星、融化的冰淇淋和雨天的积水。

我们都还有很多没交代，我也不喜欢雪和草。但我还是想陪他看看今年春天就要变绿的草。


End file.
